WWE Weddings
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Just a collection of one shots involving weddings from the WWE people. I think that covers it./Multiple Couples.
1. Nadya Cardona and David Ragan

**Author's Note: Just a bunch of one shots for WWE weddings. There will be various ones. Such as the NASCAR girls or the regular ones.**

**Disclaimer: If your recognize them I don't own them. I'm playing in their sandbox.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday May 7****th****, 2012 Harrisburg, North Carolina (Nadya's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was standing in the back room of the church. I had my brown hair curled and done in an elaborate updo. I was in a Alfred Angelo Disney Fairy Tale Wedding Style 209. David and I had done this on purpose. The day after Talladega. David had come home with a seventh place finish. That track had me on the edge of my seat. Especially at the end with every big crash. Hopes for David not crashing were for most in my mind. I looked at myself in the mirror when Matthew walked in.

"Where did mom go?" Matthew asked.

"To go get my bouquet." I answered.

"How do you feel Naddie?" Matthew asked.

"Nervous." I replied.

"You two are perfect." Matthew said. I smiled and turned to my brother.

"So are you and Allyson. When are you going to man up and ask her huh?" I asked.

"Nadya do you want to go there with me right now?" Matthew asked.

"Yes. Tell me how many times has she been there for you since the two of you started dating?" I asked. Matthew said nothing as he leaned against the door with his arms crossed.

"She was there dead sick with a stomach thing even after you were just hurt by Kane. She's stood by while you flirted with Eve. Yet she's been there through everything Matthew. Get your head out of your ass and realize that she's the one for you like David is mine." I said. Matthew looked at me like I'd just slapped him across the face. Mom opened the door and Matthew fell forward.

"Are you serious bro?" I asked with a smile.

"Woo woo woo you know it." Matthew said as he sat back up.

"Matthew what were you doing leaning against the door?" Mom asked.

"Having Nadya ream into me." Matthew answered.

"Only you two on Nadya's wedding day." Mom said as she handed me my bouquet.

"You ready?" Mom asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. I smiled at my dad when he walked in. Mom and Matthew left and I kissed dad's cheek.

"You ready? I'm your only baby girl." I said.

"I don't want to see you go, but I know David is good too you." Dad said as we walked out. I'd gotten all of my NASCAR girls to be in my wedding party. Scarlett Brooks was my matron of honor. Phil was David's best man. I then had Alice Braddock, Kamille Kahne, Cadence Speed, Savannah-Grace Harvick, Brea Allmendinger, Allyson Turner, Carmen Kanellis, Dante Massaro, and Natalya Sky. Alice was matched to Barri Griffiths, Kamille to Josh, Cadence to Trevor, Savannah-Grace to Landon, Brea to Drew, Allyson to Matthew, Carmen to Diego, Dante to Samuel, and Natalya to Dean.

I took a deep breath as dad and I walked down the aisle to the bridal march. David looked stunning in his suit. The entire church was a mix of NASCAR drivers and WWE personnel. Dad and I reached the end of the aisle. Dad looked at David as he handed me off to him.

"I'm entrusting her to you. Don't you hurt her." Dad said.

"I don't plan on it." David said as he took my hand. Dad went to go sit down.

"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of David Ragan and Nadya Cardona." The priest said. I looked at Scarlett because she had the ring. She handed it to me.

"Nadya Cardona, please face David Ragan, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you.

These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.

These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.

These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you.

These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time.

These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family .

These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy .

These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind.

These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you. " The priest said and I looked at him in question as if I should slip the ring on David's finger. He briefly nodded his head. I slipped his band onto his finger. He turned to Phil and took my wedding ring from him.

"David Ragan, please hold Nadya Cardona's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life.

These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go.

These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day.

These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.

These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving.

They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life.

These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized. " The priest said. David slipped the ring on my finger.

"God, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May David Ragan and Nadya Cardona see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide.  
We ask this in your name, Amen." The priest said. I smiled and looked at David through my veil.

"If anyone gathered here today has any reason as to why these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. I waited anxiously, but knew no one would stand up.

"Then by the power invested by me in the state of North Carolina I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. David lifted the veil and gave me a kiss. He pulled back.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. David Ragan." The priest said. I smiled as we walked down the aisle. After that was the reception. It was a bunch of speeches. My brothers embarrassed the hell out of me. Like I knew they would. I gave David a brief kiss.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Mrs. Ragan." David said. I smiled.

"I get butterflies every time you say that." I said. David squeezed my hand under the table. From there it was a lot of fun and dancing. Afterwards though I had to go to RAW. I still had to work on my wedding night. I'd make it up to David in some way.


	2. Bysshe McCool and Eli Manning

**Author's Note: The second edition. This one is Bysshe and Eli. I've also got Alexsandra and Kevin, Mike and Suzanne, Heath and Kimberly, Matthew Cardona and Allyson Turner, and many more…who knows what will happen. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: If your recognize them I don't own them. I'm playing in their sandbox.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday June 6****th****, 2012 Palatka, Florida (Bysshe's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was standing in the back of the church with my sister Michelle and my eventual sister Maryse. I was in a Jim Hjelm style JH8012 dress. My blonde hair was curled at the bottom and I had a few small clips in my hair. The tiara was on the top of my head. Maryse had done my hair and makeup.

"You ready Bysshe?" Michelle asked.

"Yes." I answered. Michelle smiled as she looked at me. Maryse put the veil over my face. Oh man the butterflies hit right then. My dad walked in.

"My last little girl to leave the nest." Dad said.

"Dad I left the nest a long time ago." I said.

"I think he means the McCool nest." Michelle said.

"I hope you're ready for all of the paparazzi." Maryse said.

"If I couldn't handle it before this I wasn't ever ready." I said with a smile. Michelle and Maryse squeezed my hand before they left. I looked at my dad as he handed me my bouquet. We had gone with a blue and silver theme. Blue was for the NY Giants and silver was just to give it an accent. Dad walked me out of the little room.

The wedding party was small. It was Michelle and Peyton, Mark had understood and we'd settled him with someone else, Maryse and Zane, Alanna and Cooper, Matthew knew what this was and he was fine because he was still here, Allison and William, and Kendra and Mark, Kendra was one of my friends.

When dad started walking down and I had to breath to not cry. Maryse would kill me. We got to the end of the aisle and my Dad gave me a kiss on the cheek before giving me away to Eli. Dad could have commented, but he didn't.

Dad went to go sit with mom. Mom and Dad were sitting by Eli's parents. Zoey was sitting between them.

I looked at Eli. The priest looked at us and we nodded our heads. He started the ceremony, but the only person I was focused on was the one standing in front of me. I did key in to the fact he was getting ready to start the vow part.

I'd go first. I turned and Michelle handed me Eli's ring.

"I, Bysshe McCool, take you, Elisha Manning, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.  
On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of God and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I said. I slipped the ring on Eli's finger. Eli turned to Peyton. Peyton handed Eli my ring.

"I, Elisha Manning, take you, Bysshe McCool, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I reaffirm to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my pledge to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Eli said as he slipped the ring on my finger. I tried not cry. I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes.

The priest continued. I half listened. I could feel the new pressure of my wedding ring on my finger. It was new and wonderful. I barely caught the I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride. I looked at Eli as he lifted the veil and gave me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. As we pulled back I heard a very distinct voice speaking.

"Finally." Zane said. I'd get him later. I'd make sure Maryse caught my bouquet at this point.

"I'd like to introduce you for the first time to Mr. and Mrs. Elisha Manning." The priest said. I was all smiles. I saw the distinct red hair of my boss actually. It was good seeing her. Eli and I walked down the aisle. We walked to the limo. We settled in.

"I'm so throwing my bouquet at Maryse. You should try to nail my garter at Zane." I said.

"Whatever you want my dear Mrs. Manning." Eli said. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You have no idea how much I love the sound of that." I said. Eli smiled and gave me another kiss.

"This is going to be a fun party." I said.

"Oh yes it is." Eli said. I put my head on his shoulder. I took his hand in mine. This was how it should be. I'd been in love with him since 2005. He was my everything.

At the reception Maryse and Zane did get the bouquet and garter. Showed him for saying finally.


End file.
